Teke-Teke
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: "Concurso Halloween" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja". Y, aun así, años después, ese es el único gesto de su esposo que logra calmarla cuando jura oír los mismos sonidos teke, teke, teke rondando la casa en la que habitan con Naruto, su hijo. Minato/Kushina. One-shot.


**Teke-Teke.**

**Resumen:** "Concurso Halloween" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja". Y, aun así, años después, ese es el único gesto de su esposo que logra calmarla cuando jura oír los mismos sonidos _teke, teke, teke_ rondando la casa en la que habitan con Naruto, su hijo. Entonces, ella busca a su pequeño, lo acurruca con ellos en su cama y, bajo el brazo protector de Minato, logra dormir en paz. Minato/Kushina. One-shot. AU.

**Pareja:** Minato Namikaze/Kushina Uzumaki.

**Género:** Horror, Sobrenatural, Angustia, Drama, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Tokio, 31 de octubre de 20XX, hora: 12 de la madrugada._

A Minato Namikaze le parecía estúpida la situación en que se encontraban.

―¡Sigue corriendo, 'ttebane! ―y más ridículo sonaba cuando era Kushina Uzumaki quien gritaba a mares lo que debían hacer.

_Teke, teke, teke._

Lo más molesto era ese puto sonido: odioso, desesperante, atemorizante.

Corría lo más que le daban sus piernas, ¿cuánto llevaban en eso? ¿Horas, quizás? Pero eso no importaba, no cuando una cosa horrorosa les perseguía: A ambos, a la rarita del salón y a él. Corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, rápido, tratando de buscar algún sitio para resguardarse o a alguien a quién pedirle ayuda, pero era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a todo el mundo.

Aunque ¿qué podía esperar a las doce de la noche?

―¡Mierda, Namikaze-baka! ¡Se está acercando cada vez más! ―chilló su compañera.

Lo sabía, cada vez el sonido que hacía (_teke, teke, teke, teke_) se oía un poco más claro. Era espeluznante, como pinzas chocando contra el pavimento, o en el caso de esa cosa deberían ser sus asquerosas uñas.

―N-no mires hacia atrás, Uzumaki-san ―jadeó entrecortadamente―, solo… solo sigue corriendo.

A su lado, Kushina se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Estaban en una especie de zona industrial, lo cual hacía más difícil la huida. Ya nadie estaba por ese lugar debido a lo tarde que era. Doblaron en una esquina y siguieron corriendo, el ruido comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, como si la cosa se estuviese deteniendo o simplemente le estaban dejando atrás.

Cuando el horrendo _teke, teke, teke_ dejó de oírse y solo reinó el silencio acompañado del constante jadeo ambos, fue que pudieron detenerse a respirar un poco y calmarse. Kushina cayó al suelo y él se reclinó contra una pila de cargamento.

Le costó un poco analizar la situación y aquello parecía tan ilógico. ¿En verdad estaba siendo perseguido por un muerto? Su mirada azulada se dirigió hacia su arisca acompañante.

Jadeaba bastante, tenía la cara perlada de sudor, su cabello rojo estaba vuelto un desastre y su uniforme estaba muy desarreglado (más de lo normal), vio como se mordía el labio inferior y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a llorar levemente.

―¿Q-qué mierda era eso, 'ttebane? ―preguntó suavemente mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Minato abrió la boca, como sabelotodo que era, pero la cerró de inmediato. Ni él mismo tenía una idea clara de la situación. Agradeció mentalmente de que Kushina no estuviese gritando como una loca (algo muy normal en ella). Si la cosa ésa los había perdido, lo mejor era no dar indicios de su ubicación.

Suspiró levemente.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estemos, Uzumaki-san? ―le preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero trataba de disimularlo todo lo que podía. Minato no pudo evitar sentir un poco de admiración: no le gustaba que la vieran débil.

―No, pero desearía poder saberlo, 'ttebane ―sorbió un poco la nariz―, podría movilizarme mejor por este lugar y tratar de evitar a esa… esa cosa―se estremeció un poco.

―Sí… ―murmuró levemente y luego, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Minato no sabía qué decir, la verdad es que no conocía mucho a Kushina Uzumaki, salvo que era una rebelde de primera, extrovertida, peleona, arisca, terca y orgullosa. Él era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de su colegio, por eso siempre oía a los profesores comparar a la chica con su persona.

_"Ojala Uzumaki pudiera ser tan aplicada y gentil como tú, Minato"_

Suspiró. La verdad, Kushina no era ese ser despiadado que todos creían, si no fuera por ella ya Minato hubiese muerto en manos de esa cosa. Se estremeció al recordarlo todo.

―¿Tienes algún plan, Namikaze? ―le preguntó, volviendo a adoptar su facha de chica ruda. Él negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Podrían tratar de salir del lugar dónde estaban, pero aun no tenía muy en claro si el muerto se había ido o no.

―¿Sugieres alguno, Uzumaki?

Kushina arrugó la cara, como una mueca de molestia, y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía allí. Apenas y comprendía qué el maestro Orochimaru era hombre, nunca podría saber cómo salir de toda esa mierda.

―Si no hubiese salido a ayudarte, no estaría en todo este lío ―replicó con brusquedad.

Minato sonrió con cierta tristeza.

―Lo siento.

La suave y culpable respuesta del chico, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

―¡Cállate! ―exclamó un poco alto, seguidamente se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca de inmediato. Ambos se miraron un momento, conteniendo el aliento, escuchando hasta el más mínimo ruido posible en busca del tan reconocible _teke, teke_.

Nada, sólo la brisa llevando unas hojas.

Kushina volvió a morderse el labio inferior y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, hacía frío, mucho. No se sorprendió, el invierno estaba tan próximo. Pasó las manos por sus brazos para entrar en calor. Minato notó eso, suspiró un poco y se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar.

―Ten.

La mujer lo miró con cierta sorpresa, abrió la boca para negarse, pero se tensó.

―Mierda ―mascullaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al parecer la visión periférica de los dos captó la misma imagen. Voltearon el rostro hacia la derecha y allí estaba, como analizándolos. No había hecho ruido alguno para advertirles de su cercanía, sonreía, mostrando unos dientes putrefactos.

Avanzó un paso. _Teke_.

Avanzó otro. _Teke_.

Ellos retrocedieron inconscientemente.

Ella se detuvo, la tensión era enorme. Kushina y Minato estaban paralizados del miedo.

Y allí comenzó de nueva cuenta.

_Teke, teke, teke, teke_.

―¡Corre, Kushina! ―exclamó alto su nombre (¿a quién le importa las formalidades cuando estás a punto de morir si no te mueves?), tomándola de la mano, para obligarla a avanzar. Aturdida y llena de pánico, la mujer casi se cayó, pero logró mantener su equilibrio a último momento.

Minato corrió, estaba muy asustado. El ambiente de silencio se vio roto debido al constante _teke, teke_ que hacía esa cosa. Juró mentalmente que, si sobrevivía, dejaría de ser presidente de la preparatoria Konoha, llegaría a casa a las seis en punto de la tarde y no saldría si no hasta el día siguiente.

Después de todo, por culpa de su siempre tarde hora de salida, es que estaba metido en toda esa mierda.

Había tenido un día muy trabajoso debido a que la escuela estaba organizando un gran evento de Halloween para el fin de semana, como presidente que era, no salió del salón del Consejo Estudiantil hasta tener todo preparado. Eran las diez y treinta de la noche. Se sorprendió, jamás había salido tan tarde.

Avanzó con tranquilidad por los oscuros pasillos del colegio y salió por la puerta principal. Hacía una noche bastante fría, el invierno estaba cerca. Sonrió un poco, ya mañana no tendría tanto trabajo por hacer.

Fue cuando la cosa comenzó.

Una extraña risa captó su atención, buscó con la mirada al responsable de aquél sonido y encontró a una chica escondida muy mal disimulada en una de las esquinas de la estructura colegial.

Minato parpadeó confundido, jamás había visto a una mujer tan linda. ¿Estudiaba allí?

Tenía la piel tan pálida que casi parecía nieve, sus ojos negros eran grandes y llenos de mucha curiosidad (o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a Minato) y tenía un cabello largo y negro.

Le devolvió la tímida sonrisa que la chica le ofrecía.

―¡Hey! ―le llamó―Buenas noches, ¿qué haces por aquí? Tus padres se van a preocupar si llegas muy tarde ―le regañó en tono dulce, como si fuera una pequeña niña―. Deberías volver a casa.

La chica escondió su rostro, de tal manera que Minato nada más le viera los ojos negros, y volvió a reír como una chiquilla enamorada.

Era musical, linda, despreocupada.

Iba a abrir la boca para llamar nuevamente su atención, cuando un enorme grito lo pilló de sorpresa.

―¡Corre! ―volteó buscando a la persona que había gritado y sólo fue consciente que un destello rojo se materializó de la nada, tomó su mano y le obligó a correr fuera de las instalaciones de la institución.

―¡¿U-Uzumaki-san?! ―exclamó sorprendido al reconocer la larga y roja cabellera de Kushina―¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

La mujer abrió la boca para responder cuando un chirriante y desgarrador sonido (como pinzas chocando contra el pavimento) _teke, teke, teke_, le interrumpió.

―¡Ya no está siguiendo, 'ttebane! ―chilló la mujer, acelerando el paso.

―¡¿De qué h-hablas?!

―¡Voltea y míralo por ti mismo! ―fue la cortante respuesta que Kushina le dio.

Minato aturdido, volteó un poco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la misma chica de hace un rato, arrastrándose por el piso a una velocidad sorprendente. Se apoyaba de sus manos y generaba el horrible _teke, teke, teke_ cada vez que avanzaba.

Gruñía, exhibiendo una horrible y putrefacta dentadura, sus uñas ahora parecían cuchillas negras, pero lo más espeluznante de todo era que no tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Minato juraba que podía ver los intestinos dejando un largo rastro de sangre oscura. Comenzó a temblar, sudar frío, sintió que su mente se congelaba un momento, para luego procesar toda la información con rapidez y actuó por inercia.

De un segundo a otro, Kushina Uzumaki dejó de tener el mando en aquella horrible carrera, dando paso a un Minato desesperado que la haló muy fuertemente para aumentar el ritmo.

―¡O-oye, 'ttebane! ―exclamó algo molesta la chica.

―S-solo ¡corre!

―¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora comprendes que no es bueno andar coqueteando con mujeres misteriosas tan tarde, Namikaze?!

―¡¿A quién le importa esa mierda?! ―exclamó algo brusco―¡Vamos a morir si no corremos!

Kushina volteó un poco y vio que la cosa se acercaba cada vez más. Arrastrándose, gruñendo, escupiendo lo que parecía ser sangre por la boca, desesperada por alcanzarles. Quiso llorar.

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa, 'ttebane! ―exclamó desconsolada―¡Ya me había dejado de perseguir, cuando saliste de la nada y te quiso a ti!

―¡¿Te estaba persiguiendo?!

―¡Sí! Desde que traté de llegar a casa, ¡salió de la nada, 'ttebane! ―lloriqueó―¡Me logré esconder y cuando me di cuenta… El imbécil cayó en su trampa! ¡Eso me pasa por ser demasiado buena y no dejarte morir!

Minato contuvo el aliento y sólo siguió corriendo. Lograban esconderse en varios rincones de las oscuras calles de Tokio, pero esa putrefacta cosa salía de la nada, como si tuviera un radar para ubicarlos, aunque siempre haciendo ese desesperante _Teke, teke, teke_ que les advertía su cercanía.

Así fue como terminaron en esa zona industrial, corriendo por su vida. Tenían que ver cómo salir de allí. El aire se hacía cada vez más difícil de respirar. El _teke, teke_, y el palpitar de sus corazones era lo único que se oía.

Aun así, el mundo de ambos se vino abajo cuando Kushina se torció el tobillo y cayó al suelo, llevándose un golpe que la dejó aturdida, y soltando la mano de Minato en el proceso.

El chico vio todo en cámara lenta, se detuvo (casi cayéndose también en el proceso) para tratar de ayudarla, pero la cosa aumentó la velocidad, excitada ante el nuevo cambio de acontecimientos, saltó y sacó una guadaña.

―¡Kushina! ―gritó espantado ante la horrible situación de la mujer.

Los ojos violeta de Uzumaki se abrieron de par en par y, con dificultad, logró rodar hacia un lado justo en el momento en que el '_Teke-teke'_ (nombre que decidió ponerle) casi la corta con esa arma. Atolondrada, Kushina usó la fuerza de sus manos para levantarse, ignoró el horrible dolor de tobillo, le metió gran una patada en toda la cara a esa cosa y la mandó a volar algo lejos. Juró que oyó algo romperse.

Minato abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió a su lado. Kushina trató de moverse, pero su tobillo le imposibilitó correr.

―¡Sube! ―exclamó de prisa, invitándola a subir a su espalda. La chica asintió, con rapidez se encaramó sobre Minato justo en el momento en que el _teke, teke, teke_ comenzaba de nuevo.

El chico comenzó a correr, ahora el muerto chillaba con desesperación, molesto. No le hizo mucha gracia la osadía de Kushina.

―¡M-mira, Minato! ¡Allá está un almacén abierto! ―señaló Kushina.

Namikaze, con dificultad, vio la puerta entreabierta de uno de eso almacenes como a unos cien metros. Aceleró el paso, la cosa estaba complicada, no llegarían a tiempo.

―Suéltame ―el suave murmullo de la voz de Kushina le sobresaltó.

―¿Q-qué? ―jadeó.

―Que me sueltes, sálvate tú, Minato

―¡No voy a…. SOLTARTE! ―gritó acelerando más y más, dejando atrás a la ruidosa _teke, teke_. Kushina lo miró sorprendida, sollozó cuando lograron entrar al almacén. Saltó de la espalda de Minato con rapidez, trancando la puerta. La cosa chocó contra la misma, casi abriéndola. La pelirroja pegó un pequeño grito ante la fuerza del ataque. Minato, como pudo, recuperó fuerzas y selló la puerta con un pedazo de metal del suelo, permitiéndole a Kushina tranquilizarse un poco.

El _teke-teke_ comenzó a arañar la puerta con fuerza, golpearla, chillar, lanzar alaridos ensordedores que hacia retroceder a ambos. Kushina se aferró con fuerza a Minato, quien trataba de controlar su respiración.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, siendo rodeados por esa criatura espantosa, quien se arrastró en círculos, dejando oír su _teke, teke, teke_ alrededor del almacén. La pareja se recostó sobre una pared y se aferraron unos a otros para darse fuerza y no caer en las provocaciones del miedo (generalmente cuando uno está en esas situaciones, lo primero que quiere es correr).

De vez en cuando se dejaba de oír el sonido chirriante, pero después de varios minutos, la cosa se lanzaba contra la pared del almacén, chillando, gimiendo, arañando para poder entrar y matarlos. Kushina nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando llegó la mañana y el sonido dejó de oírse para siempre, ella dejó de temblar. Ni cuando comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de civilización fuera del almacén, los nervios la abandonaron.

El único momento en que se sintió en paz fue cuando llegaron a su casa (milagrosamente vivos, con caras demacradas y un aspecto horrible) y Minato la abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que la asfixiaría.

Y, aun así, años después, ese es el único gesto de su esposo que logra calmarla cuando jura oír los mismos sonidos _teke, teke, teke_ rondando la casa en la que habitan con Naruto, su hijo. Entonces, ella busca a su pequeño, lo acurruca con ellos en su cama y, bajo el brazo protector de Minato, logra dormir en paz.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Lo terminé, jamás pensé que lo haría ;.;

Por favor, comenten qué tal les pareció, ¿sí? :D

Besos a todos.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
